1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a pick up device attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector assembly is shown in FIG. 3 to include an electrical connector unit 801 mounted onto a printed circuit board 81, and a supporting member for supporting the electrical connector unit 801. The supporting member includes a first supporting portion sandwiched between the electrical connector unit 801 and the printed circuit board 81, and a second supporting portion 802 arranged extending from one side of the electrical connector unit 801, with the second supporting portion 802 defining a supporting surface 8020 resting on the printed circuit board 81. Due to having the second supporting portion 802 at one side of the electrical connector unit 801, gravity center of the electrical connector unit 801 may be transferred to a portion of the electrical connector unit 801 where a multiply of terminals (not shown) are embedded, so that force torque M as indicated in FIG. 3 will be created as a result of causing flex of the electrical connector unit 801 with respect to the printed circuit board 81, and deflect of the terminals therein. This will result in the electrical connection failure between the electrical connector unit 801 and the printed circuit board 81 due to the deflectable terminals. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,885 having the same assignee with the instant application, discloses an auxiliary support attachable to the front mating port of the connector housing for balance the gravity thereof. The instant application is an improvement to such a design.